


Inkling's Futanari Adventure

by SoupisLife



Category: Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Creampie, Elevator, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Marina sp, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Panties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Royalty, Small Penis, Threesome - F/F/F, Tight Spaces, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupisLife/pseuds/SoupisLife
Summary: Inkling is a futanari and decides to join Wii Fit's yoga class and then things take a wild turn for her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Inkling's futa yoga class a

Inkling was never really into yoga but when she learned that Wii Fit trainer was hosting a weekly girls only yoga workout Inkling knew she had to join and she also did have a thing for fat ass in tight yoga pants. So she got changed into some yoga clothes and went out to see the other Nintendo girls.

"Hello everyone today Inkling has decided to participate with our yoga workout" exclaimed Wii Fit Trainer. "Hi!" said all the Nintendo girls. Inkling was kinda embarrassed by all the attention she was getting but before she could really react Wii Fit Trainer said "Ok everyone, today we will be doing the basics for our newbie so she will be in the front of the class today, but everyone else in there usually positions" explained Wii Fit. "Try not to outdo her" she joked.

Inkling was nervous knowing that if she saw Wii Fit's ass or cleavage for a minute she would get a boner. "Don't worry we were just like you Inkling" said Samus. "Yeah and knowing your species flexibility, one month of weekly yoga you could outshine us all" Daisy yelled.

"Places everyone you can talk to Inkling after the session" Said Wii Fit Trainer. And so everyone did and Inkling was right in front of Wii Fit Trainer. "Ok first let's stretch out our muscles and move our joints" Wii Fit Trainer explained. It was easy for a newbie like Inkling but the real challenge was when Wii Fit Trainer said the next stretch was touching your toes while standing straight. "After this the fun will begin" Wii Fit Trainer said enthusiastically. Inkling couldn't look up without seeing a thicc juicy ass that belonged to Wii Fit Trainer and if she did look up her penis would rise and cause all of the Nintendo girls to make fun of her, but Inkling's blood was going from her brain to her penis and couldn't resist looking up to see what she always thought about fucking, a thicc juicy ass from Wii Fit Trainer.

Inkling was in heaven for those couple of seconds but it was worth it but the consequence was forming in her pants as her penis started getting hard, but thankfully Wii Fit Trainer or the other girls didn't notice her tented shorts as They looked up. "Our first pose will be the downward dog" said Wii Fit Trainer. And after she said that everyone went on the fours and raised their asses up. "I can't control this I need to find a quick release but where could I.." Inkling thoughts were scrambled as she looked up saw Wii Fit's ass up right in her face and when she thought her boner couldn't get any bigger she knew her boner was going to get caught by Wii Fit Trainer. 

"Alright everyone…" Wii Fit noticed the somewhat tent that the embarrassed Inkling was making and hoped that no else notice and she continued " Sorry my mind wandered off let us meditate for the next 15 minutes and then we can start doing more" Wii Fit Trainer eager explained. While all the girls were closing their eyes and crossing their legs Inkling was confronted by Wii Fit Trainer and she whispered "I noticed your campsite down there is it alright if I check it out". Inkling was confused by this reaction from Wii Fit Trainer but was getting more turned on when Wii Fit Trainer snuck her into her office.

"I see you got excited with the stretches and poses that you saw me do I am correct Inkling" said Wii Fit Trainer with a slutty tone. Inkling nodded her head to what Wii Fit and cried "Will I get in trouble". "Heavens no it's normal for someone around your age to pop a boner and I just want to help you with it" flirted Wii Fit Trainer as she slowly pull down Inkling shorts to reveal panties soaked in precum." What I'm going to do to you and that penis of yours will leave you begging for more" cried Wii Fit Trainer as she got rid of her sports bra revealing two large breast that needed an Inkling dick between them badly.

"Don't worry about getting an orgasm and screaming I have these walls coated with sound proof insulation" said Wii Fit Trainer as she slowly started to rub her breast against Inkling's below average penis. Wii Fit's breaststroke were doing a fine number on Inkling's dick as Inkling started to moan with pleasure from the tit job she was receiving. As time went on Wii Fit's breaststrokes increased with speed in which Inkling's moaning increased causing Wii Fit Trainer to get more turned as time went on.

"Something is wrong, my penis, something is coming out of it" cried Inkling confused and turned on. "Don't worry let it come out spray it everywhere on my tits and face" Wii Fit Trainer said as she was giving this Inkling the boobjob of her life. Just as she finished that sentence Inkling started to cum. "Oh God yeah that's right cum, cum for me" Wii Fit Trainer cried out as she continued giving Inkling's ejaculating dick a boobjob. Inkling was cumming on Wii Fit's face and tits and Wii Fit couldn't have been prouder to cause the amount of cum on her tit and face.

Inkling sat down on Wii Fit's couch relaxing after receiving her first titjob and was feeling happy as ever until Wii Fit Trainer started to clean up the mess Inkling made by first licking up all the cum on her tits and face and then got on her got her sports bra to clean up the cum on Inkling penis. "That was amazing I never felt this much pleasure" sighed Inkling as her Penis started to get hard again. "Don't worry the funs not over yet" Wii Fit Trainer Eagerly said as she continued licking up Inkling's mess. "What should we do next" said Inkling as her boner started to come back. 

"I have an idea, just continue sitting and let my mouth do the rest" said Wii Fit Trainer as she started moving her head closer to Inkling's penis and then opened her mouth to give her a blowjob. "Oh that feels so good please go faster" cried Inkling in the heat of the moment as Wii Fit Trainer was given one of the most sloppiest blowjobs imaginable. "You want me to go faster? very well" said Wii Fit Trainer as she started to suck Inkling's dick faster and rougher than before.

Inkling's moans were music to Wii Fit Trainer's ears as she was aggressively sucking Inkling's dick. "Oh My Gosh! This feels like heaven don't stop, please don't stop" Inkling screamed as Wii Fit Trainer was devouring her cock. "I'm fucking glad to hear this from you please help me deepthrout your dick I need your cum!" muffled Wii Fit Trainer as she was trying to make Inkling cum til she can't cum no more. And as Wii Fit Trainer said Inkling started to forcefully push Wii Fit Trainer's head on her penis causing an eruption of cum from Wii Fit Trainer's yoga pants and from Inkling's penis which was starting to choke Wii Fit.

Inkling realized that Wii Fit Trainer was choking and immediately pushing her now flaccid penis out of Wii Fit's head. "Oh No I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" Inkling cried as tears started to roll down her before Wii Fit Trainer ripped a hole in her yoga shorts to reveal cum soaked panties after which she violently tore them off and screamed at the top of her lungs "Shut the fuck up and shove that tiny dick inside of me". Inkling penis harden straight away as Inkling realized that Wii Fit Trainer needed her cock inside of her badly, but before Inkling could fuck Wii Fit's pussy, Wii Fit first had to find a condom to not risk getting pregnant and not being able to have Inkling's tiny penis for a year. "Let me fucking put this on you so that you can pound me already!" Wii Fit Trainer yelled as she put on the condom for Inkling.

And When the condom was finally on Inkling started to charge right into Wii Fit Trainer's Vagina with no second thoughts Missionary style. "Fuck yeah your dick is everything to me, keep fucking me till your dick is no longer eager for more" Wii Fit Trainer screamed as Inkling was quickly penetrating the broken trainer with her cock. "This is the best day ever if only I could give her doggy style" Inkling thought to herself.

As Inkling was quickly penetrating Wii Fit's pussy, Wii Fit Trainer shoved Inkling's Face right between her tits. "Here is a nice reward for a good girl like you" moaned Wii Fit Trainer as Inkling started to motorboat Wii Fit's tits. "Oh yeah just like that don't stop" yelled Wii Fit as she came on Inkling's dick making the tiny penis speed up for thrusting. Then as Wii Fit Trainer was cumming Inkling while motorboating started to grab both of Wii Fit Trainer's fat asscheeks which made the Inkling cum. "Oh I feel the condom expanding, your cumming inside of me, aren't you, you dirty girl, you want this ass so bad just say it!" Wii Fit Trainer moaned.

"I want to put my penis in your butt Miss Trainer" Inkling said shyly as she pulled her dick with a bloated condom out of Wii Fit's pussy. "Don't fucking sugar coat it, tell me you wanna fuck my ass with your cock!" Wii Fit Trainer yelled. " I wanna make your ass beg for my cock. Inkling said a little more confidently. "Common say what your really fucking mean I want to feel your horniness in my ass!" said Wii Fit Trainer as she began looking for another condom while jerking off Inkling with her right hand. "I wanna destroy your ass with my dick and make you wish you could sit normal again" yelled Inkling as she flipped Wii Fit over so her ass was in the air. "Now that's more like it!" said Wii Fit Trainer as she gave Inkling another condom then tearing another hole into what was remaining of her yoga pants to show her fat ass to the Inkling.

Inkling shoved her head straight into Wii Fit Trainer's ass as she started to eat her out while also motorboating Wii Fit's massive ass cheeks. "OH MY FUCKING LORD! You really eating my ass out like I'm some common slut!" screamed Wii Fit Trainer while she came. Inkling wild fantasy was coming true and can now die happy. "Every since I saw that thicc ass of yours I just wanted to fuck it with my dick!" said Inkling as she took her face out of her ass and started to jump up to doggie style Wii Fit Trainer in the air. "Too bad I'm too short to stand up and doggie pound you but I will make do" said Inkling as she put the condom on and stuck her dick into Wii Fit's ass.

"Oh god yes pound my ass, pound me like the slut I am for you!" moaned Wii Fit Trainer. Inkling was finally pounding the ass of her dreams and nothing was going to stop her from being really rough. Inkling was doggie styling her faster than when she was fucking Wii Fit's pussy. "Oh yes, yes, yes I'm addicted to your dick!, I'm addicted to your tiny dick in me!, I want your tiny dick everyday!, I live for your tiny dick! screamed Wii Fit Trainer as her ass was being dominated by Inkling. "I'm going to cum Miss Trainer, I'm going to cum, and I don't think this condom will contain my cum. "Good creampie my ass make it yours" moaned Wii Fit Trainer.

And just like that Inkling unleashed a huge cum blast from her penis causing cum to fill Wii Fit Trainer's ass. Wii Fit Trainer's ass was so full of the Inkling's cum that the cum started to leak out of Wii Fit's ass. Inkling started to slip out of Wii Fit Trainer's ass as cum came leaking after. This was a creampie to end all creampies.

"That felt so good, I'm sorry to say though that the condom broke" sighed Inkling. "I'm going to enjoy yoga every week". Wii Fit Trainer started to stand up, cum from her leaked from her ass a little but otherwise she was fine. "Inkling, we are going to do this every week after yoga practice do you understand" said Wii Fit Trainer as she was catching her breath from the creampie she just received. "I understand completely" said Inkling while running to hug the worn out Wii Fit Trainer but couldn't help but grope Wii Fit's ass cheeks. "That's good and don't worry your going to be in front of me in my yoga class from now on, you will see my ass more often" said Wii Fit Trainer.

Inkling was squealing with excitement causing her to squeeze the ass cheeks of Wii Fit Trainer causing her to moan and also popping another boner. "I can't go back to class with a cum stained bra and walk out with ripped yoga pants revealing me pantiesless and nude, you will go out and say that I was giving you some beginners lessons in private" explained Wii Fit Trainer. "Ok sure will" chirped Inkling while putting her shirt back on. "But can you jerk me off one more time before I go". "Of course Inkling" Said Wii Fit Trainer while giving Inkling a hand job before she left. Inkling came again right into Wii Fit Trainer's mouthing which she swallowed. "Thanks again for the sex" said Inkling as she pulled up her yoga pants and left.  
Wii Fit Trainer then began to fall asleep tired from the constant fucking she and Inkling did.

"Hey where you and Wii Fit?, we didn't know what to do until Samus took over" Daisy explained. "Sorry Wii Fit was just teaching me some private lessons I promise she will fully teach next class" said Inkling. "Thank god it was kinda awkward teaching the class" said Samus. "Hey why don't you join me and Samus for a game night tonight, just the three of us and a bunch of games" Daisy said enthusiastically.  
"I loved to let me just return home and freshen up for tonight" Said Inkling. "Great see you there" said both Samus and Daisy.


	2. Inkling's futa game night

Inkling was getting ready for a game night at Daisy's house with Samus. She changed out of her yoga clothes and changed into her a casual wear, a tshirt and shorts. Inklings went to get her phone and text Daisy for want to bring. "Brimg some snacks and some games for the Wii" texted Daisy. "Ok text you when I'm leaving" Inkling texted back. 

Inkling though had to do one more thing relieve her boner, so she started to text Wii Fit Trainer. "Hi are you better now" texted Inkling. "Yeah after you left I fell asleep then woke up changed into some spare clothes in my office, got home and had a shower" Wii Fit Trainer texted back. "Thats good to hear" Inkling texted back "I'm going to Daisy's for a game night and I don't know how to relieve my boner, what should I do. Couple seconds after Inkling texted that Wii Fit Trainer sent three pictures of herself, one showed herself with no bra, tits hanging out, another one with with Wii Fit fingering herself and the final one showing her ass nude, covering nearly all of the camera with Wii Fit Trainer's face in the corner smirking.

"Now you send me some" Wii Fit Trainer wrote. Inkling proceded to take off her pants revealing her boner, she first took a picture of her penis and sent it to Wii Fit then started to masturbate to the nudes. As Inkling was mastubating to the pictures, Wii Fit sent one more, a cum covered camera after she fingered herself to Inkling dick. This to Inkling made her easily cum which she then took a picture of and sent to Wii Fit Trainer with the captions, "Thanks for the help". "Anytime" Wii Fit Trainer texted back.

Inkling then cleaned her phone and her penis of cum, did up her shorts, got Mario party 8 and Mario kart wii and went out to the corner to get snacks. Inkling walked down her apartment hallway to the elevator and as she walked in she saw Botw Zelda bending down reveal her ass right in Inkling's face to pick up her sheika slate. "Oh I'm sorry Inkling let me just pick this up and I'll move. "It's ok" Inkling said as her penis risen a little. Botw Zelda picked up the sheika slate and moved to the right so Inkling could come in. "I you like your going out somewhere" smiled Botw Zelda. "Yeah I'm going to Daisy's for game night, I'm bringing Mario party and Mario kart" Inkling said nervously as her penis was a little turned on. "Thats good but do you know where I can find a convenient store nearby?" questioned Botw Zelda. "Yeah, just so happens I was going to by some snacks wanna join me" said Inkling. "Yes please, that would be lovely" Botw Zelda politely said. So Inkling pressed the button for the lobby 

As the elevator hit the lobby Botw Zelda and Inkling were talking. "So you just moved into here?" Inkling questioned. "Yes I want experience life without the other Zelda's for a while" awnsered Botw Zelda. "That makes sense, but I hope we become good friends" said Inkling. "I hope indeed" smiled Botw Zelda as the opened the door to go outside. "Don't worry it's only a five minute walk" said Inkling. "Thats a good distance from hear to pick something quick up" said Botw Zelda.

After walking they made it to the store, Inkling went and got chips, pop, candy and then noticed the exact same brand condoms that she and Wii fit used on sale. Inkling looked around to see if Botw Zelda or anyone was looking and took a size small condom box. As the cashier rung up Inkling's items, the cashier noticed the condoms and both she and Inkling blushed as she put them into the bag with the other items.  
"That will be $20.75" the cashier said as she blushed at Inkling. "Yeah hear sorry " Inkling said embarrassed by the cashier. As Inkling was leaving Botw Zelda ran up to Inkling and asked for number to call her again. "Sure hear you go" said Inkling as she gave her number. "Bye" said Botw Zelda and Inkling.

Inkling then proceed to text Daisy she coming over now and that she bought the snacks. "Great see you soon" texted Daisy. Inkling then put her phone away and waited for the bus. After four minutes the bus came and Inkling got on and sat down right next to Rosalina. "Wait I seen you before?, you just joined Wii Fit Trainer yoga club!" said Rosalina. "Yeah thats right!, I can't wait for next week even though I didn't interact with the class much" said Inkling. I hope to see you more often in class I we can't really talk to each other in while fighting each other" laughed Rosalina. "Yeah but I hope we interact outside of that then" said Inkling. "Sure here's my number text me when you have the chance" said Rosalina as went got off to her stop. "See yeah Rosalina" Saing Inkling. See you too" said Rosalina as she smiled and waved.

A couple minutes went by til Inkling got to her destination. As the Bus stopped Inkling got off and walked up to Daisy's house. Knock Knock Knock "It's me Inkling" knocked Inkling. "Good come on in the door is unlocked" shouted Daisy. Inkling opened the door to see Samus and Daisy playing Mario Galaxy and eating chips. "Welcome Inkling make yourself at home!" said Daisy enthusiasticly as she ran and hugged Inkling. Inkling was getting squished between Daisy's B cupped breast giving Inkling a boner but not big enough to be noticed. "Daisy calm down try not to suffocate her" laughed Samus. "Sorry I'm just excited to play what did you bring" said Daisy while jumping a little. "I brought Mario kart, Mario party and some chips, pop and candy" explained Inkling. Cool take your shoes and put it on the coffee table and let's have fun". So Inkling took her shoes off and put the stuff on the coffe table completely forgetting about the condoms in the bag. As Inkling turned around she saw Samus wearing jean's and a tank top and Daisy wearing booty shorts and a tshirt.

"Sorry Samus but Inkling is now here and Mario Galaxy is a 2 player game, so new game!" Yelled Daisy. "Fine, fine just let me save" grumbled Samus as she saved the game and then took some candy from the bag". "How about Wii sports" said Daisy. "Yeah that sounds fun" said Inkling. "Fine with me" said Samus as she reached for a can of pop. Daisy then took out Mario Galaxy and replaced it with Wii sports. The game loaded on and Daisy then chose the first sport, bowling. "I'm going to win this easily" said Dasiy as she got some chips and a can of pop. "Your on" Inkling said as she also got a can of pop and chips. 

After 3 rounds the places were 1.Daisy 2.Samus 3.Inkling. "I told you Inkling and Samus I got this" bragged Daisy after hitting another strike. "If I wasn't being nice and letting you win, I would be in first" lied Samus. "The ball doesn't like me for some reason" said Inkling as she got down 3 pins. "Let me show you how the master does it" bragged Daisy as she went over to Inkling. Daisy then got behind Inkling and squished Inkling's backhead with her boobs, Daisy then put her hand on Inkling's hand to where her controller was and helped her to roll, causing a spare to happen on screen and a boner to rise in Inkling's shorts. "Your cheating Daisy" said Samus as she went to grab some chips. "Well to bad see needs it compared to you" mocked Daisy. 

After 6 more rounds the game was 1.Samus 2.Daisy 3.Inkling. "This can't be happening, I'm losing!" cried Daisy. "Second place isn't so bad I probably won't get a strike to beat to place second" laughed Inkling as it was her turn. "Wait let me help you Inkling" said Samus smirking at Daisy. "Ok tell me want you need me to do" said Inkling. Samus then behind Inkling pressed her D cup boobs against Inkling head giving her another boner and grabbed Inkling's controller hand helping her score a strike. Final scored 1.Samus 2.Inkling 3.Daisy. "Thats not fair" Daisy whined. "Too bad thats a little revenge for earlier" mocked Samus.

As Daisy was a little heated about her lose ahe didn't rise that when she went to get some candy, she accidentally got the box of condoms out instead. "Holy shit, did you buy some condoms at the store earlier" laughed Daisy. Inkling was shocked that she forgot the condoms "I'm so sorry there were for …" stammperd Inkling as a boner was causing a tent to appear in her shorts. Then Samus cut her off "It's ok to live your life, Dais.." Samus and Daisy then looked at Inkling's shorts seeing the boner she was having. "Your a futanari Inkling?, thats why the condoms were there!" Samus said "Don't worry we won't make fun of you".

Daisy stopped laughing and looked at Inkling's boner and she knew that she wanted in her mouth. "Inkling come on my the right side of the couch take off your shorts" said Daisy. "Daisy what are you doing?" questioned Samus. Inkling then did what Daisy said and was now a the couch with a boner sticking out of her panties. Daisy then got on her knees on the floor and said to Inkling "Can I put it in my mouth". Inkling nodded. Daisy then proceed to stuff her mouth with Inkling's dick giving her a blowjob. "Holy fuck Daisy, what are you doing" yelled Samus with a shocked impression. "I'm giving Inkling a blowjob she fucking needs it and so do I, you can help if you want" said Daisy as she started to pick up speed sucking Inkling's dick.

"Fuck it that looks fucking delicious move over Daisy I want Inkling's dick more" said Samus. Now both girls were taking turns giving Inkling a blowjob. Inkling was moaning like crazy as the princess and bounty hunter were fighting over her dick.  
"Samus I'm a princess I should get the meaty rod while you can have her balls" yelled Daisy as she pushed Samus down to Inkling's ballsack took of her tshirt and bra to now give the Inkling a titjob as she started to lick the top of Inklings penis while also using her breast to stroke it. "Yeah you like that Inkling, you like royal titties and a royal mouth to satisfy you instead of a bounty hunter" said Daisy in slutty tone as Inkling was starting to moan like crazy.. "Shut up Dasiy because you just missed the most perfect balls of your life cause there both mine now" yelled Samus as she but both of Inkling's balls in her mouth ask Samus started remove her tank top.

"Daisy, Samus, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum all lot" moaned Inkling as her orgasm was about happened. Both Samus and Dasiy stopped what they were doing looked at Inkling's penis and opened the mouths, tongue hanging out and moaned "Give us your cum Inkling, spray your load in our faces". Inkling moaned as cum started to come out of her dick covering the princess and bounty hunter's faces with her sticky goo.

Samus and Daisy used their finger to help lick off Inkling's cum "This is so tasty Inkling, I think I should reward you for such a tasty treat you gave me and Samus" moaned Daisy as she made Inkling lay down on her back on the couch. "What are you going to do now" said Inkling. "This" Daisy then proceed to open the box of condoms took one out, proceeded to put one on Inkling's penis and rip a hole in her booty shorts showing her wet pussy, Daisy then took her panties off and then inserted Inkling's penis into her pussy and started riding Inkling, Cowgirl style.

"What the fuck Daisy I don't want to lick your cum off Inkling's balls" yelled Samus as she was getting horny watching Daisy ride Inkling. " Too bad, Inkling is a guest she brought the snacks and condoms so she deserves my royal pussy on her cock" moaned Daisy. "You could sit on my face Samus and I could eat you out" Inkling said shyly. "Thats a fucking amazing idea Inkling, get ready for a more eager pussy than Daisy's" said Samsu as she then took off her jeans revealing her cum soaked panties and soon took them off as well. "Your pussy looks delicious Samus" Inkling said licking her lips. "I'm glad you think so" moaned Samus as she got on Inkling's petite body and proceeded to put Inkling's head between her legs so that Samus could have some fun.

Inkling started to eat out Samus's pussy like how she ate out Wii Fit Trainer's ass. "Holy fuck, just like that Inkling!, you're doing amazing, your making me a real women!" screamed Samus as she moaned. Cause of those kind words Samus gave Inkling, Inkling started to pick up speed fucking Daisy. "Holy fuck Inkling!, does my pussy really feel this good to make speed up, cause if so I'm so fucking glad!" screamed Daisy. With even more kind word from Daisy Inkling proceed to grab Daisy's ass making her move faster and also picking up more speed to penetrate her. "HOLY FUCKING FUCK!!!, INKLING I'M FUCKING CUMMING, MY ROYAL PUSSY IS CUMMING ON YOUR TINY COCK AND I LOVE IT, PLEASE CUM WITH ME, PLEASE FUCKING CUM KNOWING THAT MY PUSSY MADE YOU CUM!!! screamed Daisy as her cum came leaking off the condom straight to Inkling's balls.

After Daisy came so do did Inkling. "Oh fuck yes!, I feel the condom expand your coming with me aren't you!, your dick is incredible Inkling please don't take your dick out let's just use the same condom, please continue fucking me!" moaned Daisy. "To bad princess but I think it's time for us to switch places!" yelled Samus as she stood up from Inkling's chest and picked up Daisy off of Inkling's dick and proceeded to toss her to the other side of the couch, Samus then took off Inkling's old codon and tied a knot to preserve Inkling's cum for later, got a new condom put it on Inkling's penis and proceeds to also ride Inkling's dick cowgirl style.

"Fuck yeah, Inkling you have to admit that bounty hunter pussy is much more tastier than spoiled princess pussy" moaned Samus as she looked a Daisy. "False, Inkling your going to fucking eat me out and tell Samus that princess pussy is better than bounty hunter pussy in everyway" yelled Daisy as she proceeded to sit on Inkling's stomach and put Inkling's head between her legs. Inkling proceed to eat out Daisy while also fucking Samus. "Oh my god, oh my god, Inkling, yes, yes, you know how to eat out a princess" moaned Daisy as she glared at Samus. "Oh I can't take it anymore Inkling, please make your tiny erupt with cum inside of me, please your dick feels so good" moaned Samus as she glared at   
Daisy.

Inkling then started to go overdrive and proceeded to eat out Daisy faster and then Inkling grabbed Samus ass helping her move on her dick better and then moved her hips at max speed. "HOLY FUCK INKLING, YOU REALLY MUST LOVE MY BOUNTY HUNTER PUSSY TO SPEED UP THIS MUCH, FUCKING CUM, CUM FOR ME, FUCKING CUM LIKE YPU NEVER CUMMED BEFORE" screamed Samus before cumming all over Inkling's dick. " Inkling your really do how to use that tounge right please don't stop me I'm gonna cum, no I'm cumming right now" screamed Daisy as she came over Inkling's face. Now with Daisy's cum all over her it was time for Inkling to do her final cum special. Inkling proceed to take Samus off her dick and take Daisy off her chest , then took her condom off and proceeded to get both Dasiy and Samus close enough and made them open their mouths to Inkling's ultimate cum shot as Inkling's penis started to spray down cum that covered the twos face's with so much cum that you could hardly tell who was who.

"Both of you take it, take my hot cum like the good girls that you are" screamed Inkling as she was cumming on the girl's. "So much cum" Samus and Daisy thought as Inkling's dick calmed down. "Wow that felt good you two have the best pussy I have ever ate and fucked" sighed Inkling. "Here take this a gift from a princess" breathed the tuckered out princess as she gave Inkling her cum soaked panties. "Mine too" said Samus as she proceeded to also give Inkling her panties. "Wow thanks I'm going to think about you guys when I use this to help masturbate" smiled Inkling. Both Samus and Daisy laughed then fell asleep, so Inkling picked up the princess one at a time and layed them down on the couch covering them with a blanket she found. Inkling then turned off the Wii and gathered up her games in a bag, but then remembered the small box of condoms with now 13 condoms left, so she also took them with her. "You guys can keep the snacks, but thanks for the sex" smiled Inkling as she went out to wait for her bus to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts and how to improve


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inkling has another encounter with Zelda. And this time it gets sexual.

Inkling was in her apartment masturbating with Daisy's panties. Inkling was now going panty collecting for all the girls she fucked. She got Daisy's and Samus's and even convinced Wii Fit to send some and of course Wii Fit sent a pair she used to work with and a couple photos as proof. As Inkling was about to cum she got her phone so that she can send it to Daisy. *Snap* Inkling cam on the panties and sent it to Daisy. "I knew you liked me better" texted Daisy. "Both you and Samus felt amazing no contest" texted Inkling back. "Yeah, yeah I know you are being humble but I got to go out with Samus and do something talk to you later" Daisy texted back. "Bye" Inkling responded.

As Inkling was getting her clothes back on, she got a text from Rosalina. "Hi Inkling me, Princess Peach, Twilight Princess Zelda, Lucina and Ashley are going to hanging out wanna come". "Sure thing" Inkling texted. "Great, Daisy can't come because she's doing stuff btw" Rosalina texted. "Got it but what time should I come at" Inkling texted. "Right now it's 8:00am so I say 10:am at Mushroom Park" answered back Rosalina. "Great that will take me 30 min to get there and I could get some stuff on the way, see you there" Inkling texted. "Amazing see you there xoxoxoxo" responded Rosalina. 

"That's a lot of love and kisses" Inkling thought. Inkling proceed to finish getting dressed and then got her phone, wallet and then noticed the condoms. Inkling thought about it and then proceed to take 6 leaving 7 condoms left. Inkling looked in the mirror to see if this was a good outfit, red hoodie, black sweatpants and brown boots. "Yeah this is good" Inkling thought as she left her apartment. As Inkling left she walked to the elevator and pushed the button and when it came, she saw Botw Zelda bending down to pick up her sheikah slate, ass in the air. Inkling wanted to fuck that ass so badly but she she told her self not to. "Um Zelda" Inkling said. "Oh sorry Inkling let me move out of the way" said Botw Zelda as she picked up the sheikah slate and moved. Inkling then proceed to move right next to Botw Zelda.

"So what are you doing?" said Inkling. "Not much just wanting Link Between Worlds Zelda to stop sending me dirty pictures". "W-what!" Inkling yelled. "Yeah she wants to let me know how much she fucks her futanari subjects" Botw Zelda said angrily. "W-w-what!!!" Yelled Inkling again. Just as Inkling yelled again the elevator stopped. "Oh no it's stuck" yelled Botw Zelda. Inkling out of her shock said "It's going to take at least an hour to fix just let me call the apartment owner. As Inkling to talk to the Apartment owner just as she said it would take an hour to fix. "Great let me just text Rosalina I'm going to be a little late" grumbled Inkling. Inkling proceed to text Rosalina and she responded "Ok stay safe love you xoxoxo".

"Did she just send me a video!!!" yelled Botw Zelda. Botw Zelda proceed to click the video and with audio blasting both her and Inkling heard LBW Zelda getting pounded by a well hung futanari girl. "FUCK YEAH!!!, FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG FAT GIRL DICK!!!, WHAT'S WRONG BOTW ZELDA CAN'T FIND A DICK TO GET FUCKED BY!!! AHHHHHH!!! CUM!!!! YOUR CUMMING!!!, PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR CUMMIES!!!". Botw Zelda quickly stopped the video to see an erection coming out of Inkling. "Holy shit, I'm so sorry that was out of line of her, but you got a little problem down there. Inkling looked at her erection and blushed, she couldn't go to the bathroom and bust a nut. "As a princess duty I caused this I must fix this but really I want to send a video of me having sex so if you allow me to let me help you with your dingdong" said Botw Zelda in a serious tone. 

Inkling immediately pulled down her pants to reveal her aching boner. "We have an hour to do this so prepare your dingaling" Botw Zelda said with a serious tone as she took off her shirt revealing b cup breast. Botw Zelda then proceed to get on the ground and proceeded to give a boobjob. "Is this good for you" said Botw Zelda. "Yeah it's good" Inkling moaned. As Botw Zelda kept giving Inkling a boobjob Inkling proceed to grab the back of Botw Zelda's head and proceeded to give her the roughest head ever. Botw Zelda started to cry a little as the little Inkling was making the princess her cock sleeve. "Cumming" Inkling yelled as she started to fill Botw Zelda's mouth full of cum forcing her to swallow 2 liters. "Inkling was no on the ground giggling with a lust high as Botw Zelda was coughing for air, then Inkling realized what she done. "Oh no Zelda are you all right" cried Inkling. Botw Zelda's makeup was ruined by the Inkling and then proceed to say "You really must not like my boobs".

"Zelda it's not that your boobs are amazing I have problems with sex" cried Inkling. "No worries this is my fault and I must help you and by the looks your dingaling is still up and running, but I got an idea just strip naked for me please and if you do please wear a condom" said Botw Zelda in a serious tone. Inkling then did what was asked of her and striped down and put on a ccondom. Botw Zelda then proceed to strip down naked and then cast a spell on Inkling. "Now Inkling this will be a 30 minute spell in small elevator so be prepared" flirted Botw Zelda. Inkling then proceed to make 5 other copies of herself making the elevator cramp but not to cramp. "What the?!" said Inkling as she saw her clones with a much bigger dicks at a size of 10 inches (25cm) compared to her 2 inches (5cm). As Inkling kept looking she noticed they also look very feral and kept stroking their massive dicks. "Inkling these clones I made are just like you but with bigger dicks and more horny and rough with no restrictions which mean even if I say stop they won't even listen but go even tougher" flirted Botw Zelda. 

"Will they fuck me?" questioned Inkling. "Nope only my bum, mouth, and vagina, all I have to say is Fuck Me" answered Botw Zelda as she then realized she said the word. The feral Inkling's looked at the princess and saw only a fuck doll and nothing else. The feral Inkling's began to start fucking Zelda by sticking all the dicks in her pussy, stretching it out. "AHHHH!!!" yelled Botw Zelda as she came and proceeded to get violently fucked. Inkling started to get turned on as she felt the feeling of sex. "Zelda what's going on, I feel like I'm fucking your pussy like crazy" moaned Inkling as she stroked her dick. "Sorry forgot to mention they if they feel something, you feel it … AHHH! YEAH YOU FIVE KEEP FUCKING MY VIRGIN PUSSY!!!" moaned and yelled Botw Zelda as the Inkling's violently fucked her pussy. Inkling wanted to join in but she knew her penis wouldn't fit, so Inkling went behind the Botw Zelda and started to lift her to get underneath her and shove her cock in her ass.

"Oh Inkling you want to fuck my ass, her let me help you" Moaned Botw Zelda as she lifted her self a little trying to not disturb the feral Inkling's.  
The feral Inkling's noticed what was going on and the 2 of them removed their dicks from Botw Zelda's pussy and with a weird signals the other 3 Inkling's fucking Zelda picked her up while still penetrating the princess. The 2 feral Inkling were running to the back of Botw Zelda and stuck the dick right inside but noticed the original Inkling who really wanted to fuck and then made room for her. The original Inkling eyes lit up as she stood up to join the orgy as she put her dick in Botw Zelda's ass cumming immediately. "Zelda I'm sorry but I just came" moaned Inkling.

"KEEP IT IN I DON'T CARE IF THE CONDOM BREAKS JUST KEEP THRUSTING!!! yelled Botw Zelda. So original Inkling started to thrust again enjoying every moment as her dick was being squished by her clones massive dongs. Now all the Inkling's were standing up and fucking Botw Zelda until her mind broke. "Inkling..AHHH!!, please get meeEEE! my sheikah slate but pleaseEE!! don't take out her dick squealed Botw Zelda. Inkling did what she was told but the only way to do it was by fucking Zelda's pussy on the ground. "Umm if you guess can listen can you guys let me Zelda's pussy" Inkling moaned. The feral Inkling's looked at the original Inkling and started to cum which made the original cum giving Botw Zelda a double creampie.

"AHHHHHH!!!, HOLY FUCK!!!! MY ASS, MY PUSSY, THERE SO FULL OF INKLING CUMMIES!!! moaned and yelled Botw Zelda as she started to lose her mind as Inkling's cock replaced her other thoughts. As the feral Inkling's finished they took their cocks out and dropped Zelda causing a loud bang. "Um thank you" said Inkling as she went to get Botw Zelda's sheikah slate. Botw Zelda was starting to get sad and cried "please hurry up I miss your cock's". So Inkling started to hurry up and finally grabbed Zelda's sheikah altar and ran back. "I got it Zelda" said Inkling. "Good job Inkling now please click record and send it to LBW Zelda this is going to make her jealous but first go on the ground and let me stick your dick in my pussy" chuckled the Woozy Zelda as pushed the Inkling on the floor. So Inkling was ready, she was super turned on and she was recording but noticed that her old condom was on. "Um Zelda I need a new condom" said Inkling. 

Botw Zelda noticed the condom and proceeded to take it off and then inserted Inkling's meat rod in. Inkling was in pure ecstasy as she felt the sensation of doing sex raw. The feral Inkling's looked really horny and very angry and proceeded to grab Zelda face and shove all 5 large cocks in her mouth causing the princess to lose her mind and the Inkling to cum making the sheikah slate to shake a little.

"Zelda I just came again, will you get pregnant, I don't want to be a parent yet" said Inkling in a scared voice but was more horny to care. Botw Zelda was now in a cock filled fantasy as only cock was the only thing she cared about. "MMPH" moaned Botw Zelda as her face was full of Inkling cock. The feral Inkling's weren't being gentle and kept on face fucking Zelda until they let go of Zelda's face to give Zelda a cumshot. "Zelda I'm going to cum inside you again and this time it's going to be a lot" moaned Inkling as she thrusted her hip as Zelda was riding her cock. And then all Inkling's started to cum an extreme amount as Botw Zelda looked at the sheikah slate camera giving double peace signs and an ahegao face as the feral Inkling's cum covered it.

Inkling was quickly filling up Botw Zelda as well causing Zelda to look pregnant. "Zelda I'm so sorry but that felt soooooooo good" moaned Inkling. The feral Inkling's then started to disappear right back into the original Inkling. Botw Zelda started to snap back to reality and yelled "Inkling I think your going to be a mother". Inkling looked terrified as she pulled out of Zelda pussy letting cum gush out. "I'm kidding I'm on birth control, you never know" joked Botw Zelda. "Also can you send that to LBW Zelda please". Inkling nodded as she finished the recording and sent it to the entire Zelda group on accident. "Zelda I just messed up" Inkling said shyly. Botw Zelda grabbed the Sheikah slate and started to laugh at the response from the other Zelda's.

"Holy shit Botw let me borrow her" texted OoT Zelda. "Holy fuck you took my futanari dick than me" texted LBW Zelda. "I'm going to masturbate to this" texted WW Zelda. But then a different response happened "Botw tell Inkling that when she comes here that I don't want her to fuck anyone here or I'm going to cut her dick off and wear it as a necklace" texted Twilight Zelda. Reading that made Botw Zelda kinda scared as she told Inkling about what Twilight Zelda will do to her. "She really doesn't want me to fuck anyone at the meetup" gulped Inkling. "Yeah, she's like that sometimes she won't do cut your dick off ...probably...maybe...nevermind she will 100% will. 

As Inkling was getting nervous her dick started to light up as it started to grow as big as her clones. "My dick it just grew! how!?!?" yelled Inkling. "It happened when you fucked me, I guess the triforce of wisdom kinda gave you a new power cock" exclaimed Botw Zelda. "That's so cool but what will happen when I get turned on I can't hide this monster" said Inkling. "Don't worry just think and let your cock take control" explained Zelda. So Inkling did what Botw Zelda did and let her cock do it's thing making it shrink down back to it's normal size. "Oh fuck!, I can change the size of my cock!!" smiled Inkling. "I'm proud of you Inkling" smiled Botw Zelda. "Wait can I have your panties to keep if that isn't weird" said Inkling. Zelda went to get her panties and gave them to Inkling "Another gift from me to you" winked Botw Zelda.

Inkling them kissed Botw Zelda and went to put her clothes on. 3 minutes later and the two girls were dressed. Inkling put Botw Zelda's panties in her pocket as the elevator started to work again. "Hey it works" said Inkling. "Kinda sad I wanted to smother my ass in your face" flirted Botw Zelda. "Come to my apartment after and I will give you the night of your life" flirted back Inkling as she slapped Botw Zelda ass causing her to moan. "Will do" said Botw Zelda as she gave Inkling a kiss and left the elevator at the ground floor. 

"Hey Rosalina the Elevator got fixed early I'm on my way" texted Inkling. "Great see you there xoxoxoxo" responded Rosalina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading this sorry if I don't update much, it's that I usually make stuff happen when it comes to me and also I had to redo this chapter.


	4. Peach and Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry for not writing this for almost a year it's that I'm found one of my work rather disturbing. I will update this work from now on but my other work won't be updated no more, but in other regards do in enjoy and also do tell me in the comment how to improve and to what to write next

Inkling tided herself up and left the apartment complex and headed to the bus station. 

"There's the bus" said Inkling as she but her phone away and got on the bus. She went to get a seat at the back and pulled her phone back out to text Rosalina that she'd on the bus. "I hope I don't end up late" Inkling thought to herself as she began to stare outside from the window.

10 minutes later, Inkling arrived at Mushroom Park and saw the princess sitting near a small café and started to walk towards them.

"Oh looks like Inkling is here" said Peach who was drinking her favorite tea. "Hi sorry I was late the elevator got stuck" signed Inkling. 

Twilight Princess Zelda gave a glare at Inkling, making Inkling a little nervous.

"Don't worry not much really happened, we all got here a couple minutes ago" replied Rosalina. "Oh that's good then" Inkling said "would you mind if I sit next to Rosalina". "Be my guest Inkling" smiled Rosalina as she moved a little so Inkling could sit.

"So Inkling what happened when you were stuck in the elevator" T.P Zelda said in a stern tone. Inkling started to get nervous as she did piss off the most mature Zelda. "Nothing much me and BoTW Zelda just waited it out" lied Inkling. "Really just waiting it out nothing else". Things were getting tense until Peach stepped in. "So how is everyone doing right now" smiled Peach.

"I'm good" Ashley replied with a monotone voice. "I'm also doing good" said Lucina. "I'm doing a-ok" cheered Rosalina. "I'm fine" signed T.P Zelda. "The same as all of you" said Inkling. "Well I'm doing just peachy cause I'm next to my best friend Ashley" cheers Peach as she hugged Ashley. "Please stop hugging me" said Peach.

Sometime passed and Inkling and the Princesses were talking and drinking until Ashley spoke up. "I got to go to the bath-room Peach" Ashley said. "Let me take you Ashley" Peach smiled as she got up and grabbed Ashley's hand. "We will be back soon" smiled Peach as she left with Ashley. "Well what should we talk about now," Lucina said. "Maybe we should talk about how our countries are doing" said T.P Zelda.

The princesses continued talking for a couple minutes and while they were talking Inkling stood up. "I'll be right back, I'm going to find Peach and Ashley" said Inkling. "Oh there probably fine Peach is probably buying Ashley something like always" Rosalina giggled. "Well just in case in going to check" said Inkling as she got up and headed towards the bathroom.

As Inkling entered the bathroom she started to hear moans and knew exactly what the moans were of. "Who is getting it on in here" thought Inkling as she sneaked towards to the stalls. Inkling looked down to see pink fancy clothes on the ground in one of the stalls. Inkling then went to go to the stall next to the one Peach was in and saw a glory hole. Inkling proceeded to look through the glory hole to see Peach naked riding Ashley's dick.

"Mhmm~, are you enjoying this Ashley, cause I know I am" moaned Peach. "Peach, I-I-I think I'm going to cum" moaned Ashley. "Let it all out baby, I'm here for your use only" cooed Peach. Ashley proceeded to cum inside Peach. "That feels so nice and warm honey I think you deserve a reward" smiled Peach as she got on her knees and began to suck of Ashley.

Inkling was getting turned on and proceeded to whip her dick out and started to masturbate. "This is so fucking hot" Inkling thought. 

Ashley grabbed Peach's head and bobbed her head up and down. "Peach your mouth feels so good". Peach looked up at Ashley and smiled while Ashley's cock was still in her mouth. "Peach I think about to cum" moaned Ashley. "Thwen cwem fweur mwe" Peach said with Ashley cock in her mouth. Ashley proceeded to cum down Peach's throat. 

Inkling didn't take her eye off Ashley and Peach that she didn't notice she came to. "Shit I came, oh god it's everywhere, eh whatever" whispered Inkling as she proceeded to continue watching.

Peach proceeded to take-out Ashley's cock out of her mouth with a loud pop. "Mhmmm~ that was delicious Ashley I need to thank you for the delicious~ reward" moaned Peach. 

"Do you know the reason why I'm called Peach, Ashley" flirted Peach. "Umm cause that's your name" said Ashley. Peach giggled "That's true but it's also because" Peach turned around and grabbed Ashley's face and shoved it in her ass "I have a big ass". Ashley began to eagerly eat out Peach's asshole. "Ohhhh~ your a ~mhm~ a natural at this honey ~mhm~" moaned Peach.

Ashley continued to eat out Peach but then stopped to stick her dick inside of her. "Ashley what are you DO-!!!, OH ASHLEY!!!: moaned Peach. Ashley proceeded to fuck Peach as both of them moaned loudly. "Ashley, fuck me! fuck me like animal!!' moaned Peach.

Inkling started to vigorously masturbate but accidentally moaned a bit to loud.

"Ashley who was th..AT OH GOD ASHLEY!!!" screamed Peach as Ashley came again.

Peach proceeded to stop fucking Ashley and went to the other stall to see Inkling covered in her own cum. "I.I.I can explain" nervously chuckled Inkling.  
Peach was just as nervous as Inkling. "Inkling, if you tell anyone about this I'm going to….. just please don't tell anyone" said Peach. Inkling nodded. "Great but you should get cleaned up though you are covered in cum, and so should you Ashley". Ashley got out of the stall and washed up alongside Inkling and Peach.

"Well the others think you went out to buy something for Ashley just to warn you" said Inkling. "Ahh thank you sweetie just tell them I bought her a little candy". "Ok" Inkling responded. "And Ashley you go back I'll meet there in a minute". "Ok Peach" said Ashley but before she left she slapped Peach on her right ass cheek. "Isn't she adorable when she'd horny" giggled Peach. "I guess" replied Inkling. "Also one more thing, here you go, it's my number" said Peach.  
"Thanks!" said Inkling. 

Inkling, Peach, and Ashley made it back to the other princesses. "Sorry it was a long line-up" smiled Peach. "Told you Inkling" laughed Rosalina.


	5. Marina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inkling has noisy neighbor she who happens to be someone she loves.

After Inka and the princesses finished talking, Inka left for the bus with Rosalina.

"So Inka did you have fun today" chirped Rosalina.

"Yeah, I had a really great time, thanks for inviting me over" said Inka. 

As Rosalina and Inka got on the bus.

As they two talked Inka realized this was her stop and waved goodbye to Rosalina. "Ah it's good to be back home" said Inka as she went into the apartment complex. Inka went into the elevator and arrived at her floor, and as she walked out and went into her room.

"As she entered her apartment, Inka went to go sit on her couch to relax. "Let's see if there is anything on TV" said Inka.

Inka went to put on her favorite show, then all of the sudden, she heard loud music next door. "Oh god please not know" growled Inka. Inka went over and banged on the wall. "QUIET DOWN OVER THERE" yelled Inkl A. The music turned down and Inkling went back to on her couch. As Inka went back to her couch, she heard the music turn back up. Inka annoyed again, got up banged on the wall. "HEY I SAID QUIET IT DOWN" yelled Inka. But this time the music didn't go down.

Inka, who was now annoyed, left her apartment and banged on her neighbor's door. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind" grumbled Inka. As the door opened Inka saw Marina from the famous group the Off the Hook. 

"Oh hello" smiled Marina. Inka always had a crush on Marina, hell who wouldn't have crush on her with a body like that. "How can I help you" smiled Marina. Inka started to get embarrassed. "Umm.. could you please turn down the noise" said Inka, who wasn't making direct eye contact with Marina. "Oh no, I'm so, so, so sorry please come in, I should explain myself" gasped Marina. 

Marina took Inka inside and sat her down on a beanbag chair. "Would you like anything to drink" Marina asked. "I guess a pop please" said Inka awkwardly. Marina grabbed 2 cans of pop and gave one to Inka and then sat down in other beanbag chair. "Anyway, I'm so sorry that the music is to loud, I'm working on a new track for a concert coming up" apologized Marina. "No no no it's...ok I understand" said Inkling. "Oh that's great to here… I realized I never asked your name" said Marina. "My name is Inka" responded Inka. "Got it Inka" Laughed Marina.

"Hey as another apologie would you like to hear the album I'm working on" said Marina. "Of course, I always liked you and Pearl's work" said Inka. "Great" giggled Marina as she got up and turned on her laptop and played the song.

Marina started to dance to the rhythm of her own song, she was jumping up and down and doing sort of dance movies causing her boobs to jiggle. Inka was watching Marina and couldn't help but get a boner from watching Marina dance, the way she swayed her hips, to how her boobs kept bouncing due to her jumping. 

As Marina continued jumping one of her breast slipped out of her shirt and then other one slipped and then the other one fell out. Inka immediately felt herself getting harder as she saw Marina's boobs flying out. Marina opened her eyes to realize that her tits were flying out which caused to stumble and fall on Inka's crouch. "There is somethings in my mouth" exclaimed Marina.

Marina immediately took down Inka's pants to reveal a massive song. "Holy shit, that's fucking huge" exclaimed Marina. "You don't mind if suck it, even a celebrity needs a big dick once in a while" said Marina. "Sure" said a shocked Inka "but don't force it DOWN!" Inka got spook as Marina immediately forced the entire thing down her throat. 

"Mhmmm~ it's so good" gargled Marina. Inka proceeded to grab Marina's head and move it up and down. "She's getting so rough, I love it!!!" thought Marina. Marina took out Inka's dick making a loud pop, and then started to give her a titjob. 

"Do you like this Inka" flirted Marina as she began kissing the top. "Y-yeah, it's amazing your tits feel amazing, I think i'm going to cum" moaned Inka. "Then cum for me then, please cover me with your seed" moaned Marina. 

Inka proceeded to cum all over Marina covering her tits and face in cum. "You taste ~delicious~" moaned Marina.

Marina then got on top of Inka and started to insert Inka's dick into her pussy. "Wait I'm not condom" panicked Inka. "I can't care, I just need your dick" moaned Marina as she began bouncing on Inka's dick. Marina began to moan louder. "Oh god yes!!!, it do you like this Inka!!!, do yeah!!!" moaned Marina. 

Inka was in awe as she experienced raw sex for the first time, she began to flip Marina over by surprise and started to fuck her in a missionary post.

"Inka what are you… OH MY GOD!!!" moaned Marina. Inia began to pick up speed as she kept thrusting into Marina. "Do you like this Marina" said Inka as she threw Marina's question back at her. Marina didn't respond as she moaned in ecstasy. "SO BIG, SO BIG, SO BIG, SO BIG, SO BIG!" screamed Marina.

"I think I broke her" questioned Inka. Marina legged lock Inka , which freaked her out. "Hey Marina maybe you shouldn't do that I'm about to cum" panicked Inka. "JUST CUM IN MEEEEEE!!! begged Marina. Inka had to act fast, as she was coming close.

Inka grabbed Marina's head and went in for the kiss hoping to distract her. Marina and Inka passionately kissed each other, which was the perfect time for Inka to her dick and put it in Marina's asshole. "Here it comes Marina" moaned Inka as she began to give a mighty final thrust in Marina's asshole and to fill it up. Marina began to black out and fell asleep on the beanbag chair.

Inka put on her clothes and left Marina's apartment ro return to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I think maybe I should do something else. I realized I'm stuck with the smash bros universe but I want to do more things outside of it so I might stop this and start a new story, and also the older chapters of this fanfiction is just bad, and that's another reason. Which means I might stop writing this fanfiction and start a new one that's better then this, im going to keep the name Louise which I gave to Inkling and give it to a human girl. I don't know if I should or shouldn't if you want you can give your own opinion in the comments on what I should do. If you do want to see more characters outside Nintendo say so in the comments and I will stop working on this fanfiction and work on the new idea instead
> 
> Edit: Guess what

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your thoughts about what should I do for future chapters and criticizem to improve the reading experience.


End file.
